Ramsay Bolton (serial)
, Winterfell |panowanie = |poprzednik = |następca = |miłość = Myranda Violet Tansy Kyra Sansa Stark |rodzina = Roose Bolton – ojciec Żona młynarza – matka Sansa Stark – żona |broń = |ród = Bolton |przynależność = Ród Bolton |zawód = |pozycja = |gry = |książki = |wspomniany = |debiut = „Mroczne skrzydła, mroczne słowa” |ostatni występ = „Bitwa bękartów” |aktor = Iwan Rheon }}Lord Ramsay Bolton, urodzony jako Ramsay Snow – legitymizowany bękart lorda Roose’a Boltona i nieznanej z imienia żony młynarza. Podczas Wojny Pięciu Królów, Ramsay jest początkowo lojalny wobec króla północy Robba Starka, odbijając Winterfell z rąk Theona Greyjoya, ale jednocześnie plądrując zamek w ramach planów swojego ojca, aby zdradzić ród Stark. Po udanym odzyskaniu Winterfell od żelaznych ludzi, Ramsay trzyma Theona w niewoli i wykorzystuje skrajne tortury, aby złamać go i uczynić z niego lojalnego sługę, przemianowując go na „Fetora”. Po zamordowaniu Robba i zdziesiątkowaniu armii Starków na Krwawych Godach, wraz z ojcem przysięga wierność rodowi Lannister i zostaje legitymizowany jako Ramsay Bolton. Poprzez aranżację Petyra Baelisha, Ramsay żeni się z Sansą Stark, która później ucieka z Winterfell wraz z Theonem. Ich ucieczka powoduje, że Ramsay morduje całą swoją rodzinę przez groźbę wydziedziczenia go, a następnie zostaje nowym namiestnikiem północy i lordem Winterfell, zastępując swego ojca. Rządy Ramsaya nad północą dobiegają końca, kiedy Jon Snow odzyskuje Winterfell przy pomocy armii wolnych ludzi oraz lojalistów Starków. Ramsay zostaje następnie stracony za swoje zbrodnie, co doprowadza do wygaśnięcia rodu Bolton i odzyskania przez Starków władzy nad północą. Biografia Tło Ramsay Snow jest bękarcim synem lorda Roose’a Boltona i produktem gwałtu. Wiele lat temu Roose odkrył, że młynarz ożenił się bez jego zgody. Powiesił go i zgwałcił jego żonę. Ramsay urodził się niedługo potem, a matka przyprowadziła go do Dreadfort, zamku jego ojca, aby Roose mógł poznać swojego syna. Lord Bolton prawie zabił Ramsaya i jego matkę, ale złagodniał, kiedy upewnił się, że to naprawdę jego syn. Ramsay jest jedynym żyjącym dzieckiem Roose’a od śmierci Domerica Boltona, a także jedynym potencjalnym dziedzicem rodu Bolton do czasu narodzenia syna przez nową żonę Roose’a, Grubą Waldę Frey. Zostaje kasztelanem Dreadfort, kiedy jego ojciec wyjeżdża na południe, aby walczyć w Wojnie Pięciu Królów. Ramsay ma sforę psów, którą wykorzystuje do polowania. Jest również w związku z córką łowczego, Myrandą, którą podobno planował poślubić, zanim ojciec ostatecznie go legitymizował. Sezon 2 Po tym, jak Winterfell zostaje zajęte przez Theona Greyjoya i żelaznych ludzi, Ramsay zostaje wysłany przez swojego ojca, lorda Roose’a Boltona, aby odbił je w imieniu króla Robba Starka. Siły Boltonów oblegają zamek i doprowadzają do furii Theona, dmąc w róg przez całą noc. Następnego ranka Theon zbiera swoich ludzi do obrony Winterfell, ale zostaje przez nich zdradzony i ogłuszony, ponieważ przyjmują ofertę miłosierdzia Robba Starka dla garnizonu, której warunkiem było poddanie zamku i oddanie Theona. Jednak później Ramsay plądruje zamek, a zamiast pozwolić żelaznym ludziom uciec, obdziera ich żywcem ze skóry . Sezon 3 mały|150px|Ramsay, przebrany za sługę, przygląda się torturom Theona. Po splądrowaniu Winterfell Ramsay i jego ludzie zabierają Theona do Dreadfort, gdzie książę Żelaznych Wysp jest poddawany makabrycznym torturom. Rozpoczynając pokręconą akcję psychologicznej manipulacji, Ramsay przedstawia się Theonowi jako wysłannik jego siostry Yary i fałszywie stwierdza, że został przez nią wysłany, aby go uwolnić . Ramsay wysyła fałszywy raport do Harrenhal, gdzie przebywają główna część wojsk północy, w którym stwierdza, że Winterfell zostało splądrowane przez żelaznych ludzi, Bran i Rickon Starkowie zniknęli, a lokalizacja Theona Greyjoya jest nieznana . Później tego wieczoru Ramsay wraca, uwalnia Theona, daje mu konia i każe jechać na wschód do Deepwood Motte, gdzie czeka na niego jego siostra. Jednak ścigający wytrapiają Greyjoya i ponownie chwytają. Za karę ich przywódca zamierza go zgwałcić. Ramsay pojawia się i zabija porywaczy przy pomocy łuku i strzał, pogłębiając w ten sposób swoją więź z Theonem . mały|Ramsay ujawnia, kim jest naprawdę. Później Ramsay obiecuje Theonowi, że zabierze go do Deepwood Motte. Jakiś czas później mężczyźni docierają do twierdzy; Theon pyta, czy musi się wślizgnąć do środka, odkąd ludzie Yary są lojalni jedynie wobec niej. Ramsay ostrzega go, że niektórzy z nich są lojlani wobec jego ojca, Balona. Kiedy bękart usiłuje otworzyć zamkniętą bramę, Theon wyznaje swoją zazdrość o status Robba, morderstwo dwóch chłopców, których ogłosił Branem i Rickonem, i przyznaje, że Eddard Stark był dla niego jak prawdziwy ojciec. Po otwarciu bramy Theon i Ramsay wchodzą do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Bękart zapala pochodnię, a Theon, ku swojemu przerażeniu, uświadamia sobie, że powrócił do sali tortur. Wkrótce dołączają do nich dwaj mężczyźni, którzy krępują Theona po tym, jak Ramsay fałszywie stwierdza, że zabił on ich towarzyszy. Kopiąc i krzycząc, Greyjoy zostaje przykuty do koła tortur, podczas gdy Ramsay sadystycznie się uśmiecha i nakazuje swoim ludziom umieścić Theona tam, gdzie powinien być . mały|Ramsay torturuje Theona. Ramsay budzi Theona brzmieniem rogu, aby dalej go torturować. Grozi, że usunie mały palec Greyjoya, jeśli ten nie odgadnie jego prawdziwej tożsamości i ich obecnej lokalizacji. Po kilku próbach bękart mówi Theonowi, że ten ma rację, zgadując, że Ramsay to Harrion Karstark, brat Torrhena Karstarka i syn lorda Rickarda Karstarka, i że są w Karhold (Theon nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że zarówno Rickard, jak i Harrion nie żyją). Wskazuje jednak, że Theon nigdy nie zapytał, czy jest kłamcą. Przyznaje, że kłamał i zaczyna obdzierać ze skóry palec Theona, podczas gdy jego ofiara krzycząc błaga, by go odciął . Theon zostaje uwolniony ze skrępowania przez dwie młode kobiety – Myrandę i Violet. Dają mu wodę i oczyszczają jego rany. Theon jest lękliwy wobec ich pomocy, dopóki nie rozbierają się i zaczynają go pieścić. Trójce przerywa po chwili Ramsay, który wchodzi do komnaty z nożem. Po napomknięciu o sprawności seksualnej Theona, nakazuje swoim ludziom ponownie go związać, a następnie usuwa jego genitalia . mały|Ramsay przemianowuje Theona na „Fetora”. Ramsay przyznaje, że plotki na temat Theona były prawdziwe i miał „dużego kutasa”, wskazując na zakrwawione, źle zszyte spodnie, nabierając na chwilę Greyjoya, że kiełbasa wieprzowa, którą je, jest jego przyrodzeniem. Ramsay mówi, że po amputacjach ludzie czują fantomowe kończyny i zastanawia się, czy jeśli Theon będzie miał fantomowe przyrodzenie, będzie czuć swędzenie w kroczu za każdym razem, kiedy zobaczy nagą dziewczynę. Kiedy Greyjoy błaga o śmierć, Ramsay stwierdza, że nie jest on dla niego dobry. Bękart postanawia nadać Theonowi nowe imię i bije go, dopóki ten nie zaczyna nazywać siebie „Fetorem”. Ramsay wysyła również do Balona Greyjoya list wraz z skrzynką zawierającą amputowane przyrodzenie Theona. Grozi, że wyśle więcej części ciała jego syna i oskóruje każdego żelaznego człowieka na północy, jeśli w przeciągu księżyca jej nie opuszczą . Sezon 4 mały|Ramsay i [[Myranda polują na Tansy.]] Ramsay uwalnia Theona z jego ograniczeń, ale zmusza go do pracy jako sługa i odpowiadania na imię „Fetor”. Jakiś czas później Ramsay poluje w lesie na dziewczynę o imieniu Tansy, towarzyszą mu ogary, Myranda i Fetor. Z łukami w rękach on i Myranda z radością ścigają Tansy, strzelając do niej strzałami. Ramsay wyjaśnia, że Tansy wzbudziła zazdrość w Myrandzie, więc musi odejść, bo w przeciwnym razie będzie sprawiać dużo problemów. Myrandzie udaje się trafić Tansy w nogę, zanim Ramsay radośnie wypuszcza na nią swoje psy, zabijając ją. Wkrótce potem do Dreadfort przybywa lord Roose Bolton, gdzie czeka na niego Ramsay. Lord Bolton przedstawia syna swojej nowo nabytej żonie, Waldzie, i prosi o spotkanie z jeńcem. Ramsay wita także Locke’a i gratuluje mu okaleczenia Jaimego Lannistera. Locke zapewnia, iż Królobójca krzyczał tak głośno, że Ramsayowi na pewno by się to spodobało. mały|Ramsay demonstruje ojcu uległość Fetora. Ramsay przyprowadza Fetora do ojca, który szybko wpada wściekłość na syna za torturowanie i okaleczenie cennego zakładnika. Roose wyjaśnia, że chciał użyć Theona jako karty przetargowej, aby pozbyć się żelaznych ludzi z północy, i do tego był mu potrzebny nietknięty. Lord Bolton karci Ramsaya za jego czyni i ubolewa, że zbyt mocno mu zaufał. Bękart próbuje udowodnić, że jego tortury miały jakiś cel. Nakazuje Fetorowi ogolić go brzytwą, demonstrując w ten sposób, że nigdy ich nie zdradzi oraz dodaje, iż jego metody wyjawiły kluczowe informacje – Theon nie zabił Brana i Rickona Starków. Fetor mówi im, że ich przyrodni brat Jon Snow może ich ukrywać na Murze. Roose wysyła Locke’a za młodymi Starkami, a Ramsay sugeruje zabicie także Jona, ponieważ jest w połowie Starkiem i może stanowić w przyszłości zagrożenie dla ich pozycji na północy. Lord Bolton nakazuje synowi zajęcie Fosy Cailin, ważnego zamku na południowej granicy północy, od sił Greyjoyów i obiecuje, że jeśli mu się to uda, ponownie rozważy kwestię jego pozycji . mały|Ramsay wyśmiewa Yarę, kiedy ta próbuje ocalić Theona. Ramsay angażuje się w osobliwie brutalny seks z Myrandą, zabierając jej dziewictwo i zmuszając ją do duszenia go, gdy obydwoje dochodzą do kulminacji. W międzyczasie Yara Greyjoy, chcąc ocalić swojego brata Theona, przewodzi 50 łupieżcom z Żelaznych Wysp na długich łodziach, płynąc wzdłuż Płaczącej Wody do Dreadfort. Udaje im się dostać do zamku i znaleźć Theona w psiarni obok ogarów, ale ten nie chce iść, bojąc się, że to kolejny okrutny trik Ramsaya. Wkrótce przybywa bękart Boltona, który wraz ze swoimi żołnierzami wypiera żelaznych ludzi z Dreadfort. Kiedy jej ludzie pytają, czy odchodzą bez jej brata, Yara odpowiada, że jej brat nie żyje. Ramsay nagradza później Theona kąpielą za jego lojalność. Kiedy Fetor się rozbiera, bękart uśmiecha się, gdy dostrzega brakujące genitalia swojej ofiary. Ramsay delikatnie myje Fetora, pytając, czy ten go kocha, na co sługa odpowiada twierdząco. Bękart kontynuuje, instruując Fetora, że musi udawać kogoś, kim nie jest – Theona Greyjoya . mały|Ramsay korzysta z pomocy Fetora w zdobyciu Fosy Cailin. Ramsay rozpoczyna oblężenie Fosy Cailin i wysyła Fetora, aby pertraktował z garnizonem żelaznych ludzi, udając Theona Greyjoya. Theon potwierdza gwarancję Ramsaya o bezpiecznym powrocie obrońców na Żelazne Wyspy, jeśli ci skapitulują. Żelaźni ludzie poddają się, ale Ramsay wszystkich skóruje żywcem. Po zdobyciu Fosy Cailin, Ramsay i jego ojciec spotykają się na otwartym polu. Roose wręcza swojemu synowi dokument legitymizujący go i przyznający mu prawo do noszenia nazwiska Bolton. Ramsay jest zachwycony, udają się oni następnie w kierunku Winterfell . Sezon 5 thumb|Boltonowie oczekują przybycia Sansy Stark. Jadąc z ojcem, Ramsay mówi mu, że udało mu się „przekonać” ród Cerwyn, jednego z wasali Starków, do zapłacenia podatków, obdzierając ze skóry lorda Medgera Cerwyna, jego żonę i brata, oraz zmuszając jego syna, Cleya, do zapłacenia ich. Mając w końcu dość działań swojego syna, Roose upomina Ramsaya za jego czyny, przypominając, że odkąd Tywin Lannister nie żyje, Lannisterowie nie będą mogli ich wspierać i nie uda im się utrzymać terrorem władzy na północy, ponieważ północne rody prędzej czy później zjednoczą się przeciwko nim. Lord Bolton następnie wyjawia, że zaaranżował małżeństwo Ramsaya z Sansą Stark, aby ułagodzić mieszkańców północy. Kiedy Sansa przybywa do Winterfell, młody Bolton wita ją z grzecznością. Później Ramsay rozmawia z Petyrem Baelishem, któremu obiecuje, że nigdy nie skrzywdzi Sansy po tym, jak Baelish subtelnie go przed tym ostrzega. Gdy Ramsay wychodzi, wyraża Petyrowi wdzięczność za dobranie mu odpowiedniej żony . Później Myranda mówi Ramsayowi o swojej zazdrości wobec Sansy, ponieważ młody Bolton wcześniej obiecał poślubić ją, co zapewniał będąc bękartem. Ramsay chłodno przyznaje swoje zainteresowanie względem Sansy i otarcie wyraża swoją opinię na temat jej urody i gniewa się, kiedy Myranda grozi poślubieniem kogoś innego i opuszczeniem go. Młody Bolton zbliża się do Myrandy i przypomina jej, co robił z ludźmi, którzy go nudzili. Narzuca się córce łowczego, która przygryza jego dolną wargę, ale odwzajemnia pocałunek. Ramsay później rozmawia z Fetorem na temat jego spotkania z Sansą, ostrzegając go, aby nie miał przed nim żadnych tajemnic. Choć wydaje się, że ukarze Theona, ostatecznie mu wybacza. mały|Ramsay hańbi samego siebie podczas obiadu. Podczas obiadu Ramsay początkowo wyraża zadowolenie ze swojego ślubu z Sansą, ale sytuacja robi się nieprzyjemna, kiedy wprowadza do komnaty Fetora i rozkazuje mu przeprosić Sansę za rzekome zabójstwo Brana i Rickona i sugeruje dodatkowo, że to Theon powinien poprowadzić Sansę na ceremonii ślubnej. Roose powstrzymuje zachowanie syna, ogłaszając, że Walda jest w ciąży, a dziecko to chłopiec. Wyraz twarzy Ramsaya robi się gniewny, ponieważ uznaje dziecko Roose’a i Waldy za potencjalne zagrożenie dla swojej pozycji dziedzica ojca. mały|Ramsay obiecuje pomóc ojcu w odparciu Stannisa. Po obiedzie Ramsay wyznaje swój niepokój z powodu możliwości nienarodzonego dziecka, które zagraża jego prawom do odziedziczenia północy ojcu, który już wcześniej upominał go o zachowanie, ale ten wyśmiewa te zmartwienia. Następnie opowiada synowi o tym, jak poznał jego matkę, która wyszła za mąż bez wiedzy i zgody Roose’a. Lord Bolton kazał powiesić młynarza i zgwałcił jego żonę pod jego rozkołysanym trupem, mimo że cały czas się przed nim broniła. Jakiś czas później wdowa przybyła do Dreadfort i zostawiła tam nowo narodzonego Ramsaya. Roose był gotów wrzucić bękarta do Płaczącej Wody, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił, gdyż w głębi duszy wiedział, że Ramsay jest jego synem. Następnie lord Bolton stwierdza, że w Czarnym Zamku przebywa Stannis Baratheon, który prawdopodobnie spróbuje zdobyć Winterfell w swojej drodze do Królewskiej Przystani. Ramsay obiecuje pomóc ojcu w odparciu Baratheona . mały|Ramsay i Sansa podczas nocy poślubnej. Później, kiedy Fetor przychodzi po Sansę w celu udania się na wesele, ta odmawia trzymania go za rękę, nawet kiedy Theon mówi jej, że w przeciwnym razie zostanie ukarany przez Ramsaya. Fetor następnie oddaje Starkównę młodemu Boltonowi, który zaślubia ją przed bożym gajem. Po dotarciu do sypialni Ramsay nakazuje Sansie rozebrać się. Fetor chce już wychodzić, kiedy młody Bolton nakazuje mu pozostać. Żartuje do niego, mówiąc, że „dorastał z nią, kiedy była dziewczynką, a teraz musi zobaczyć, jak staje się kobietą”. Zirytowany niepewnością Sansy, Ramsay gniewnie rozdziera jej suknię i popycha ją twarzą w dół nad łóżkiem. Kiedy ściąga swoje ubranie, Sansa posłusznie się nie porusza, ale zaczyna cicho płakać. Fetor jest wyraźnie zrozpaczony i również cicho łka, gdy Ramsay przystępuje do gwałtu i chociaż jest zbyt słaby, aby interweniować, na twarzy Theona pojawia się gniew . mały|Ramsay zmusza Sansę do oglądania oskórowanych zwłok starszej kobiety. Przez kilka następnych dni Ramsay co noc gwałci Sansę. Niechętny Fetor informuje go o planie Sansy, aby uciec poprzez danie sygnału Brienne z Tarthu i Podrickowi Payne’owi by przybyli w celu ocalenia jej. Młody Bolton skóruje starszą służącą Sansy, która dostarczyła Brienne jej wiadomość. Ramsay zmusza swoją żonę do spojrzenia na zwłoki kobiety i wraz z nią spaceruje po Winterfell, chwaląc się, że zastąpi swojego ojca na stanowisku namiestnika północy, a ona będzie jego namiestniczką, ale Sansa odpowiada, że Roose i Walda spodziewają się syna, który będzie młodszym bratem Ramsaya, ale wciąż może zostać dziedzicem Roose’a, ponieważ Ramsay technicznie wciąż jest bękartem, legitymizowanym przez króla Tommena Baratheona, zdaniem Sansy również bękarta. Ramsay, wyraźnie rozgniewany, mówi, że nawet bękart może zajść daleko, podając za przykład jej przyrodniego brata Jona Snow, który został nowym lordem dowódcą Nocnej Straży, jednocześnie drwi z Sansy, że wcześniej nie wiedziała o nowym tytule Jona. Następnie rozkazuje odesłać Sansę do jej komnat i ją tam zamknąć . Gdy Stannis zbliża się do Winterfell, Ramsay jest obecny na spotkaniu rady, aby ustalić, w jaki sposób go powstrzymać. Podczas gdy Roose sugeruje, aby poczekać wewnątrz zamku na oblężenie i pozwolić Stannisowi oraz jego armii umrzeć z zimna, a nawet wywołać ludziom Stannisa bunt, Ramsay opowiada się za zabraniem 20 swoich najlepszych ludzi, by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze Stannisem na otwartym polu, ponieważ Baratheon nie opuści północy tak łatwo, a poza tym muszą pokazać reszcie północy, jak sobie radzą z południowymi najeźdźcami . Ramsay zabiera swoich ludzi do obozu Stannisa, gdzie podpalają niektóre namioty, poważnie niszcząc zapasy Baratheona, a następnie uciekają do Winterfell, nie zostając zauważonymi . thumb|Ramsay i jego ludzie dobijają pozostałych przy życiu żołnierzy Stannisa. Stannis pozostaje jednak niezrażony. Choć jego siły znacznie się zmniejszają, prowadzi je na oblężenie Winterfell. Ramsay prowadzi wojska Boltonów na bitwę i dziesiątkuje ludzi Baratheona, zyskując w walce małe rany. Po bitwie młody Bolton zabija w połowie martwego mężczyznę, mimo że ten mówi, iż się poddaje. Pokonawszy Stannisa, Ramsay wraca do Winterfell, mówiąc, że jego żona musi czuć się samotna, nieświadomy, że Sansa i Fetor uciekli z zamku, a ten ostatni zabił Myrandę . Pojawienia Galeria Ramsay-and-Blood.jpg|Ramsay i jego wierzchowiec. Snow-306-1396289530.jpg|Ramsay jako wysłannik Greyjoyów. Ramsey-snow 2866198k.jpg|Ramsay jako wysłannik Greyjoyów. Ramsay-402-promotional-full.jpg|Ramsay wita ojca. Roose Ramsay Kill the Boy.jpg|Ramsay i Roose Bolton. Sansa Ramsay Kill the Boy.jpg|Ramsay i Sansa Stark. Ramsay-Telltale.png Ramsay Bolton-S05E10.png|Ramsay po rozbiciu armii Stannisa. RamsayKnifeSeason6.jpg|Ramsay po zabiciu Oshy. RamsayBattleBastards.jpg|Ramsay przygotowuje się do ataku Jona Snowa. Home 15.jpg|Ramsay zabija ojca. Home 13.jpg|Ramsay i jego mały przyrodni brat. JonRamsayFight.jpg JonBeatRamsay.jpg|Ramsay bity przez Jona. Battle of the Bastards 40.jpg|Ramsay bity przez Jona. Kategoria:Bękarci z Północy Kategoria:Kasztelanowie Kategoria:Lordowie Północy Kategoria:Lordowie Winterfell Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy północy Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Ród Bolton Kategoria:Wyznawcy Starych Bogów de:Ramsay Bolton en:Ramsay Bolton es:Ramsay Bolton fr:Ramsay Bolton it:Ramsay Bolton pt-br:Ramsay Bolton ro:Ramsay Bolton ru:Рамси Болтон uk:Рамсі Сноу zh:小子